Of Ninjas and Wrestlers
by BubblyShell22
Summary: When the Turtles switch bodies with WWE Superstars, they're confused as to what's going on. Can they switch back in time for Wrestlemania 30? A TMNT/WWE crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Of Ninjas and Wrestlers

Chapter 1: Kraang's Mistake

A/N: This plot bunny has been in my head for a little while, and now I've finally decided to write it out. It's a crossover between TMNT and WWE. I know it should probably be in the crossover section, but who honestly looks at the crossovers anyway? Not many people think to look at them, so I'm keeping it in the Ninja Turtles section so it's easier for people to find. Yeah, I'm a rebel. So what? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little bunny of mine. My goal is to try and have it done by Wrestlemania, but we'll see how things go as I have other stories I'm going to be working on, too. But that's my tentative goal. And this takes place in the Nickelodeon TMNT universe just so you guys know.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you see within this story. TMNT and all related characters are owned by Nickelodeon Studios. WWE and all related characters belong to Vince McMahon. I think they'd all be glad I don't own them if they were to read this story.

Summary: When the Turtles switch bodies with WWE Superstars, they're confused as to what's going on. Can they switch back in time for Wrestlemania 30?

In a secret headquarters in New York, some men in black suits were examining a gun. This gun should have been pretty ordinary, but these men were going to do horrible things with it. Then again, these men weren't ordinary men but were aliens form Dimension X known as The Kraang. Their mission was to terraform the earth, and since that plan hadn't worked well the last time they'd tried it, they decided to try some other way of getting the humans to listen to them.

"Kraang, is the thing known as the Mutagen Ray Gun ready for what the humans call the launch?" asked one of the beings.

"Yes, Kraang," another one said. "The thing that is known as the Mutagen Ray Gun is ready for what is known as the launch. The ones who are known as humans will be the thing that is known as confused. It is a good plan that Kraang has in store for them."

"Then let the launching of the thing known as the Mutagen Ray commence," said the toher Kraang. "First we must locate a thing known as a target."

The second Kraang scanned the city through the viewing window on the gun and spotted Madison Square Garden, one of the biggest arenas in the whole country. "We will start with the place that is known as Madison Square Garden," he said.

"Kraang is pleased with this plan," the first Kraang said. "Let us proceed." But just as they were about to push the button, another Kraang came in carrying a load of boxes. The Kraang tripped, and the boxes flew out of his hands, one of them hitting the gun. It made a humming noise and not one but two pink rays burst out of it, one hitting Madison Square Garden, and the other going underground through an opened manhole cover.

"You that is known as an idiot, Kraang!" the first Kraang shouted. "You have just interfered in the plan of Kraang."

"Kraang is sorry," the third Kraang said. "Kraang was just trying to get a thing known as a shipment of the items known as mutagen through."

"Kraang, the ray which is supposed to be the Mutagen Ray is not the Mutagen Ray," the second Kraang said. "The light from the Mutagen Ray is not the color known as green but is the color known as pink."

"That is odd," the first Kraang said. "Kraang was sure that this is the ray known as the Mutagen Ray but it appears that it is instead the ray known as the Body Transporter ray. This is very bad for Kraang."

And little did they know how true those words were.

22222

Meanwhile, in the venue known as Madison Square Garden, the WWE Superstars were putting on a fine show, and the fans were loving it. The main event pitted John Cena and Daniel Bryan against the team of Randy Orton and Damien Sandow. Cena was facing off against Orton now, and as they locked up, a rumbling could be felt from beneath the ring. Both wrestlers paused, unsure if there was an earthquake that was occurring. But as John scanned the crowd, no one was panicking or seemed to be upset. After the rumbling ceased, Orton slapped Cena in the face, prompting the leader of the Cenation to respond in kind. The two traded blows for a short time before Cena knocked Randy down with a clothesline. He tagged Daniel Bryan in, and Daniel continued to unleash punishment on Orton before the Viper managed to retaliate with a thumb to the eye and a punch to Daniel's gut. He then followed that up with a swinging neckbreaker and got down on the mat, beating his fists and getting that crazy look in his eyes which signaled that he was looking to put him in the RKO. Just as Daniel was getting to his feet, Orton struck, hitting him with the RKO and pinning him for the win. The heels celebrated their victory, leaving Cena to tend to a dazed Bryan before leading him to the back.

"Hey, Daniel, something strange happened when I was in the ring with Randy," John told him. "The ground started to rumble, and I thought we were having an earthquake."

"I felt that, too!" Daniel cried. "But it looks like the fans didn't feel a thing."

"That's totally weird," John mused. "Do you think we should tell anyone else?"

"Nah, they probably wouldn't believe us, and you know Damien and Randy don't want to talk to us," Daniel replied. "I guess we'll just have to keep this to ourselves."

"Yeah, I guess so," John said. "I'll see you later. You gonna be okay?"

"I'm fine," Daniel reassured him. "See you later."

John went back to his locker room, confused as to what had just happened. How could it be that only he and Daniel (and possibly Randy and Damien) had felt the rumbling but no one else could? Something fishy was going on, but John didn't have time to ponder on it as he was scheduled to go out to dinner with his girlfriend Nikki. So he got ready and decided to put the incident out of his mind. It was just his imagination.

Little did John know just what that earthquake would have in store for him and the other Superstars in that match.

22222

And while this was going on, in the bowels of the New York City sewer system, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and their father, Master Splinter, were watching another exciting episode of WWE Monday Night RAW. Well, all except for Donatello who hated wrestling and was just typing away on his laptop, chatting to April.

"Come on, Cena!" Leo cheered. "You can do it! Show Randy Orton who's boss!"

"Come on, Orton, kick Cena's ass!" Raph yelled.

It was at this moment that a rumbling occurred beneath the Turtles' feet, startling them. What was going on?

"I think we're having an earthquake!" Mikey yelled. "Duck and cover!"

"It's highly unlikely that an earthquake could hit New York," Don told them. "It's probably just some workers from above doing construction or the subway system."

The rumbling stopped soon after, and the Turtles were left wondering what had happened.

"Wow, that was weird," Raph commented.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Leo said. "Is everyone okay?"

"We are fine, Leonardo, but I agree that something is not right," Splinter said. "Such an occurrence is most unusual."

"So what should we do?" Mikey asked.

"Continue watchin' the match," Raph replied. "Oh man, it looks like Randy's goin' to that special place of his which can only mean one thing: He's gonna kick Daniel's ass."

"No! No! No!" Mikey yelled. "Don't turn around, Daniel! Counter the move! Counter the move! Aww, you didn't counter the move!"

"Yes, Orton wins again!" Raph cheered after Randy had pinned Daniel.

"That wasn't fair!" Leo pouted. "Cena never got a chance to tag in."

"Meh, what are you gonna do?" Raph said with a shrug.

"I still can't believe how you guys get suckered into this stuff," Don moaned.

"Oh, shut up and talk to your girlfriend," Raph taunted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Don protested. "Besides, she already signed off for the night."

"My sons, it is time for bed," Splinter said. "You have practice in the morning."

"Hai, Sensei," the Turtles chorused. They bowed to him and headed to their separate rooms. They were all confused as to what that mini earthquake was about and why it had happened to them. Had it happened to anyone else, or was it just in a concentrated area? Deciding to worry about it tomorrow, the four brothers and their father settled down to sleep, unaware of the events that would change them all forever, literally.

A/N: And I think that's a good place to end this first chapter. For non-wrestling fans, the heels are the bad guys while the babyfaces or faces are the good guys. So if I refer to any of the four wrestlers by these titles, you'll know what I'm talking about. Also, I know Daniel Bryan's real name is Bryan Danielson, but I'm going to have the wrestlers act as their characters on TV as it's much easier to do it that way since they'll be crossing over with another fictional world. I really hope the match was written well as I've been rusty with writing them. Feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Champ is a Turtle

A/N: I'm back with yet another chapter. This one will focus on John Cena. Now I know that Orton has the titles, but I'm basing this after the Royal Rumble and am going to pretend that John won the titles off of Randy there, so he's the champ again. I don't know if that's what'll happen at the actual Rumble, but since this is my fic, I can pretty much do whatever I want. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It really means a lot to me that you like this story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. The WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I only own the plot.

John Cena opened his eyes, excited for another day to start. He was on top of the world as the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, and he felt that he would go far with the titles as long as he had them. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed that the walls looked different and weren't the white walls of his hotel room. Then he noticed that he wasn't lying in a double bed and was lying on a futon. How the hell did that happen? He turned to look at his girlfriend, but realized she wasn't next to him. John reached out a hand to feel the empty space and noticed that his hand was not only green but that it had three fingers. Looking down, he also noticed that he had weird chest plates that were definitely not his own.

The leader of the Cenation was freaked out, and so he did the one thing he always did when he got freaked out or nervous: He began to rap.

**Yo, yo, yo, what the hell is goin' on? **

**I don't look like the leader of the Cenation. **

**Is this some kind of dream? **

**Why the hell am I green? **

**I really need to escape this scene**

**If you know what I mean. **

**Where the hell am I? **

**Is this some kind of trick? **

**I can see Randy doin' this**

'**Cause he's just a dick. **

**So who's in my place? **

**Is he with my girl? **

**I'll punch him so hard**

**It'll make his head whirl. **

**I gotta get out of here**

**This isn't cool**

**I don't look like The Champ**

**I look like a fool. **

**I better end this rap**

**Though I do it like no other**

**So I'll say peace out**

**And word to your motha. **

After John finished his rap, he got out of bed and explored the room. Yes, this definitely wasn't his hotel room. A bunch of posters were on the wall of a show called Space Heroes. There were shelves lined with figurines presumably from the same show as well as a pile of comic books John certainly didn't recognize. He spotted a pair of swords and took one out, and as he glimpsed his reflection, he gasped. Yes, this definitely wasn't him at all. He had blue eyes, but his head was rounder and green. Okay, this definitely wasn't good.

He noticed a blue mask lying on a table and picked it up. He tied it around his head and examined his reflection in the sword. Yeah, that looked cool, but who was he supposed to be? He needed answers, and he needed them now. Was he the only one who had ended up here?

John continued to explore the room and found a journal. He opened it to the first page and saw the words, "This journal is the property of Hamato Leonardo. No one else is to read my journal and if they do, they will suffer dire consequences. Mikey, this especially means you. Keep out."

Okay, so this guy was just a typical guy who was very protective of his privacy. John had an urge to read his journal to see who he really was, but something inside of him stopped him. He didn't feel it was right to try and pry into someone's personal life no matter what the circumstances were. John closed the journal and decided to leave the room to see where he was. He walked out and noticed a hallway with a few other doors that probably led to other rooms. He made a left and walked through a short entranceway and down some stairs until he entered what he was sure was a living room. It had some steps going down, a couch, and a chair along with one small TV. John's stomach rumbled, and he realized he needed to get some breakfast.

He wandered around until he spotted a curtain and parted it to see a kitchen with a table, a stove and a refrigerator along with some cupboards on the wall. Perfect, John thought. He wasn't really a cook, but they had to have something else around. He looked in some of the cupboards until he spotted an assortment of cereals. Smiling, he pulled out a box of Fruity Pebbles, grabbed a bowl and spoon, and poured some cereal into the bowl. He went into the refrigerator and got out the milk, pouring some into the bowl. Deciding he would worry about everything else later, John ate his Fruity Pebbles, feeling that at least something was going right for him.

22222

Leonardo opened his eyes and looked at the clock. Yep, it was six thirty and time for him to get up for practice. But as he sat up he noticed that this was not his room. The walls were white, and there was a TV that sat on a stand. That was weird. What had happened? He scanned his surroundings and jumped when he felt some movement near him. He turned and saw a woman lying next to him. Wait that was Nikki Bella, one of the Bella Twins. What was she doing here? Then Leo saw his face in the mirror across from the bed, and his eyes widened. Instead of his own green face staring back at him, he glimpsed a human face with short hair and blue eyes, a face he knew form watching wrestling with his brothers.

He was in John Cena's body.

Leo jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. After doing his business, he sat on the toilet, trying to come to grips with what had happened to him.

"Okay, Leo, there has to be some explanation for this," he said to himself. "So what happened last night? I finished watching wrestling with the guys and went to bed. So why am I here and how did I get here?" Then he thought of his brothers. Had they also switched bodies or were they at home in their own bodies? Leo knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

Exiting the bathroom, he walked over and saw a travel bag sitting on the floor. He slowly opened it and noticed a bunch of shirts, shorts, and other things. Then he saw what was under the clothes and softly gasped. He reached down and pulled out the two most coveted titles in the WWE. Yep, this was definitely John Cena's stuff. Then he smiled. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers what had happened to him! They were going to be so jealous of him. That is, if they weren't switched themselves. And how was he going to know if they were switched or not? He couldn't go up to every wrestler and ask them if they were his brothers. He would just have to play it cool and try to find out some other way.

With that settled, he got ready, putting on a black long-sleeved shirt and some jeans since it was cold outside, and he didn't think John Cena would be wearing short-sleeved stuff outside. He put on socks and John's shoes.

"Hey, babe, you're up early," Nikki told him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Leo said.

"Okay, I'm going to get ready so we can meet some of the other guys and Divas for breakfast," Nikki said.

"Sounds good to me," Leo answered. He watched Nikki go into the bathroom and felt a little uncomfortable. He only hoped that he hadn't had sex with her, but then he realized she was wearing a T-shirt and some shorts. Okay, so he hadn't done anything. That was good because he knew that not only would John kick his ass, Master Splinter would be very disappointed in him.

Just as he was watching TV and waiting for Nikki to get ready, he heard someone yelling outside in the hallway. Curious, Leo went to the door and opened it. He spotted Randy Orton outside ranting and raving, but what caught Leo's attention was what Randy was saying.

"I can't believe this!" Randy yelled. "What the shell is going on here?"

Hearing those words, Leo gasped. Someone he knew well would sometimes say those words, and it wasn't Randy Orton.

It was Raph.

A/N: Okay, I'm going to end this chapter on that note. So, now we know that Randy and Raph switched bodies. We know how Raph's taking it, but how will the Viper react when he finds out he's a mutant turtle? All will be explained in the next chapter. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review, and have a shelltastic day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: From Viper to Turtle

A/N: Yep, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took so long, but my sinuses were acting up. They still are, but I'm getting through it to give you another chapter. And now we're going to see what Randy Orton is up to and how he's handling this body switch. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. It means a lot to me. Oh, and I'm also stoked because my sis is going to a live WWE Event this weekend and is going to try and get me a John Cena shirt. So that's pretty cool.

Guest: I'm glad you liked the chapter and that you're reading this story. Thanks for reading. It means a lot to me, Brooke.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon.

Randy Orton woke up, ready to face another day. He was plotting his revenge on John Cena for taking his beloved titles from him. But as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes he noticed that he wasn't in his hotel room. Some posters covered the walls and there was even a drum set in the room along with a jack-o-lantern and various other things. What was even more bizarre was the small turtle who was under some sort of lamp munching on a leaf. Startled, Randy looked down and saw that his skin was green and that there was some sort of chest plate on him instead of his awesome abs. He felt his back and gasped as he felt what appeared to be a shell.

"What the hell happened to me?" he wondered. Then his eyes darkened in anger. This had to be Cena's doing. John had played some prank on him to make him think he was a turtle. Well, he was going to get back at Cena for that one. Jumping out of bed, he opened the door and ran outside, searching for Cena. After hearing some crunching noises, Randy ran in that direction and saw a turtle in a blue mask sitting at the table eating some Fruity Pebbles.

"Okay, who the hell are you and what am I doing here?" the Viper demanded.

The turtle looked up and smiled at Randy. "I'm John Cena, bitch," he said. "Who the hell are you?"

Hearing those words, Randy launched himself at John, knocking the Cenation leader out of his chair and proceeded to start punching him. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled. "This is your fault!"

"What the hell are you talkin' about?" John demanded as he threw Randy off of him. "Who are you?"

"It's Randy Orton and I've got a bone to pick with you," Randy replied. "First you steal my titles and then you do something to make me into a damn turtle!"

"Bitch, please!" John scoffed. "I won those titles fair and square, and you know it. And as for what's happened, I'm just as confused as you are."

"That's a lie, Cena!" Randy barked, pointing a green finger in John's face. "You know damn well what's going on. Just wait until I tell The Authority what you're doing. They'll strip you of those titles faster than you can say, 'You can't see me.'"

John started laughing. "Yeah, right, The Authority isn't gonna believe anything you say, dawg," he said. "If you tell them that, they'll ship you off to some loony bin or maybe make you have a counseling session with Dr. Shelby."

"Of course they'll believe me," Randy insisted. "I'm the face of the WWE, so they'll have no choice but to believe me."

"Uh, Randall, I think you got it all wrong," John reminded him. "You see, I beat you for those titles which makes me the face of the WWE and you just some crazy ass sore loser who needs his diaper changed."

Randy growled, having an urge to lay Cena out then and there. However he knew that Cena would be useful in finding out what was going on here. "Whatever, Cena," he scoffed. "We'll see about that when I get my rematch."

"You'll have to wait for that because I plan on giving a rematch to a more deserving and worthy opponent named Daniel Bryan," retorted John.

Before Randy could say anything more, another turtle made an appearance, this one taller than the other two and wearing a purple mask. "Could you two ignoramuses please be quiet?" he commanded. "Some of us are still trying to get some much needed rest."

John and Randy froze in their tracks as they recognized who that was despite the different appearance.

"Damien, is that you?" John asked.

22222

Raphael groaned as the alarm clock rang. Raph never set his alarm, so he had to assume that either Leo had done it to make sure Raph got up on time for practice or Mikey did it to pull some prank on him. Whoever had done it was going to get a beating when he found them. Raph opened his eyes and gasped as he noticed that the room he was in wasn't his own. It looked like a nice hotel room, but how had he gotten there? Had he and his brothers gone out for a fun night? The last thing he remembered was watching wrestling with them before going to bed.

As he stretched he did a double take and gasped as he noticed that his arms had tattoos on them and that they weren't green. Okay, something definitely wasn't right. He leapt out of bed and hurried to the nearest mirror, shocked at what he saw. He was staring at the face of Randy Orton! What had happened to him? How had he gotten in Randy's body?

Hurriedly getting dressed, he ran out of the hotel room, knowing that he needed answers as to what had happened.

"What the shell is going on?" he yelled. Then he heard a door open and saw John Cena staring at him.

"Raph?" John gasped.

Raph shifted to a defensive stance, his hands automatically reaching for his sais before he remembered that he didn't have them. "Wait, how do you know me?" he demanded.

"It's me, Leo."

Raph's eyes widened. "Leo? How did this happen?"

"I don't know, but we need to find out," Leo answered. He beckoned Raph to come to him, and Raph did so.

"If we're switched, do you think Mikey and Donnie are switched too?"

"They have to be, but the trouble is that we won't know who they are unless they're acting strangely," Leo explained. "I only recognized you because of the expression you used."

"Well, if a wrestler starts talkin' in a weird techo speak, we'll know it's Donnie," Raph replied. "And I think Mikey will be the hardest one to spot considerin' there are a lot of strange wrestlers out there, too."

"Well, if one of them yells, 'Booyakasha' then we know it's Mikey," Leo told him. "He's the only one who says that phrase."

"True," Raph agreed. "So how are we gonna do this?"

"We'll just have to play along until we spot them and then gather them together. Nikki mentioned having breakfast with other Superstars and Divas. I say we go and just try to figure things out there. Once Mikey and Donnie are found, we can figure out not only how this happened but how we can fix it."

Raph's eyes lit up. "Oh, yeah, I forgot that John's datin' Nikki Bella," he said. "So, did you get some action, bro?"

Leo smacked Raph's shoulder. "Of course not!" he protested. "What kind of guy do you think I am?"

"Too bad," Raph said. "I know it if had been me, I'd be all over that."

Leo rolled his eyes. "Look, I'll go tell Nikki that I'll meet her down there, and then you and I will go down together."

"Great. I'll wait here."

So Leo told Nikki that he'd meet her down there, and she agreed that she'd see him down there later. With that settled, Leo and Raph headed down the hallway toward one of the elevator banks. Just as they were nearing it, they bumped into another wrestler who was muttering to himself.

"Watch where you're goin', clumsy," Raph barked.

The wrestler looked up, and the two Turtles recognized him as Damien Sandow. "Uh, I'm sorry, who are you again?" he asked. "I've become a bit distracted."

"By what?" Leo asked.

"The fact that something weird has happened and I think it's scientifically impossible for it to have occurred," Damien answered.

"Donnie, is that you?" Raph gasped.

"Who wants to know that?" Don demanded.

"It's Leo and Raph," Leo answered. "We switched bodies, too."

Don gasped as the implications of what was said hit him. "Oh, boy, we're all in big trouble," he muttered.

A/N: And I'm going to end this chapter here. So now we know who Don has switched bodies with. How is Damien Sandow going to react to being switched with a mutant turtle? You'll have to read on and find out. Also, Dr. Shelby was a psychologist used in one of the storylines featuring Daniel Bryan and Kane where they had to work out their trust issues. And I also decided not to have Spike be Slash because I thought it would be better for him to still be Spike. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Intellectual Savior of Mutants

A/N: Yep, I'm back with another chapter. Sorry for the delay, but I had to map this out right in my head before posting it. I'll be juggling this story, my sequel to Truth and Lies, and my prequel to Truth and Lies as well as More Than Words. So if updates for this story aren't frequent, that's why, though my goal is to still get this finished before Wrestlemania in April. Still upset about Batista winning the Rumble when he hasn't wrestled in four years. So unfair to the other wrestlers that have worked hard to get where they're at! Also heard that CM Punk has possibly left the company, though they're saying he's just taking time off. I'm inclined to believe that since there was nothing on the official WWE site about him getting released. So, anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed. It means a lot to me that you're sticking with this.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are owned by Vince McMahon. If I owned it, someone else would have won the Rumble and NOT Batista!

Damien Sandow prided himself on getting a decent amount of sleep as he felt that a good night's sleep was paramount to one's intelligence and helped the brain stay active. He was just having a good dream where he was awarded the Nobel Prize for having invented the cure to idiocy when he was awakened by a crash. He bolted up in bed, wondering what the noise was about. Why did wrestlers have to consume so much alcohol the night after an event anyway? It always made them act like idiots. Sighing, Damien got out of bed and yelped when he looked down at his feet. Not only were his feet green, but he had three toes! Why on Earth would he have three toes? Not wanting to waste any more time on the matter at present, he went in search of whoever was making the obnoxious racket that was disturbing his sleep.

He followed the sound of voices to the kitchen and saw two turtles hitting each other. He immediately asked them to stop, and the two looked up in surprise.

"Damien?" they both asked him.

Damien rolled his eyes. "Yes, that's me," he said. "And how do you two ignoramouses know that anyway?"

"I'm John Cena, bitch, and this is Randy Orton," the turtle in the blue mask replied.

"First off, I am not a female dog and should not be addressed as such," Damien snootily countered. "Second off, if you are the two wrestlers, do you have any idea how we could have been switched to the horrific state we are in now?"

Randy pointed an accusing finger at John. "Ask him!" he shouted. "He's the son of a bitch who did this! You know how he is. First he takes my title and now he's found a way for us all to switch bodies! He's crazy, I tell you!"

Damien laughed. "Randall, I think YOU are the one who is crazy," he corrected. "After all, you do hear voices in your head. Have you ever thought about seeing someone for that?"

"No, and if you don't shut your mouth, the voices in my head are gonna tell me to do something to you that you'll never forget," Randy threatened.

"Look, enough with the fightin'," John said. "We need to figure out how to get out of this mess and fast."

"I propose that we look around and see exactly who is living in this establishment," Damien replied. "But first, I think it would be best if we had ourselves some breakfast as that will help to stimulate our minds."

Randy snorted. "From the looks of you, Sandow, I would say that something else needs to be stimulated."

Damien was about to go after Randy, but John held him back.

"Whoa, easy there, Damien," the Cenation leader said. "We can kick his ass later. For now, I say we definitely need some breakfast. And since Randy here prevented me from finishing mine, he can pour me some more Fruity Pebbles."

"And after you're done with that, Randall, you can cook me four eggs over easy, some toast, bacon, and pour me a cold glass of milk," Damien recited. "After all, coffee is far too hazardous to one's health."

"You need me to wipe your asses while you're at it?" Randy sneered.

"Hell no! You ain't goin' after the Champ's ass!" Cena declared.

Rolling his eyes, Randy went to do as the wrestlers asked while John and Damien made themselves at home, ready to get the day started.

22222

Donatello was having a very good dream about some time with April when he suddenly woke up to some yelling in the hallway. Frustrated, Don pulled back the covers and let out a gasp when he saw that he had human legs and not the legs he normally had. What was going on? Terrified, he went to the mirror and gasped as he saw that he was a man with a goatee. Okay, what had happened last night? The last thing he remembered was going to bed after his brothers were done watching wrestling. He found some clothes in a duffel bag and hurriedly put them on, going out into the hallway to see what was going on.

He found two men coming down the hallway he didn't know and kept muttering to himself, "Who am I? Why am I here?"

The two men bumped into him, and one of them barked, "Why don't you watch where you're goin', asshole?"

Don apologized and said, "Sorry, but I'm a little distracted due to the circumstances of what has happened to me as it's something that seems very illogical."

The two men's eyes widened and they gasped, "Donnie?"

"Uh, yes, who are you?" he asked. "How do you know my name?"

The first man said, "It's Leo and this is Raph. We've switched bodies with WWE Superstars."

"We have? Then who am I supposed to be?"

"You're Damien Sandow," Leo replied. "I'm John Cena and Raph is Randy Orton."

"But how did this happen?" Don asked. "We were in the Lair and went to bed. How could we have ended up here? Wait, did you sneak some of Splinter's sake, Raph?"

"No, I didn't," Raph replied indignantly.

"Let's not argue here," Leo said hurriedly. "How about if we try and find Mikey first?"

Suddenly, they saw Daniel Bryan come out of his room yelling, "Check it out! I'm Daniel Bryan! This is totally radical, dudes!"

Raph smirked. "I think we found him, Leo."

A/N: Yeah, this was a short chapter but it's all I could think of for now. So now we know Mikey is switched with Daniel Bryan. How is the bearded Superstar going to cope with the switch? Well, you'll have to read on and find out. And as for what Don's dream was, you can probably guess on your own. So, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: No and Yes

A/N: Well, it's been a little while since I wrote this, but now I'm back in business. I have a deadline to complete and I'm going to try my best to meet that deadline no matter what. I would have done this sooner, but due to personal stuff, I really wasn't in a humorous mood to really write any more of this story. Now that things are okay, I'm getting back into it, and I hope that all of you will enjoy what I write. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouragement has been amazing. And even if you aren't a wrestling fan, I would still encourage you to review this story as I enjoy feedback. If you have any questions, feel free to ask and I'll be happy to answer them. Enough with the rambling. Let's get back to the story.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I'm only using them for my own amusement.

Daniel Bryan was on top of the world right now. He was WWE World Heavyweight Champion, the fans were going nuts for him, his fiancée, Brie Bella, was so proud of what he'd accomplished, and best of all, the Authority and Randy Orton had to admit that he was the official face of the WWE. Hell, Randy even had to get down on his hands and knees and kiss Daniel's foot as payback for stealing the glory he'd deserved at Summerslam. Yes, everything was going his way, and he was determined to continue down this path. He hoisted the title high in the air for all to see as the fans continued to chant, "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Unfortunately, for Daniel Bryan, it was nothing but a dream.

The bearded Superstar woke up, angry that he'd been robbed of the title once again. Granted, John Cena had it and had promised that Daniel would get his shot at it, but he was taking a long ass time in deciding when Daniel was going to get said title shot. He sighed and turned over to look at his fiancée, Brie Bella. But as he turned, he noticed that Brie wasn't in bed with him. What was going on? Was she okay? He then looked at his surroundings and noticed that he wasn't in the hotel room but in a different room altogether. Posters plastered the wall of what he assumed were horror movies he'd never heard of before. A shelf contained numerous action figures, and the floor was littered with pizza boxes and other assorted items. Daniel knew he wasn't at home because he wasn't as messy as this room's occupant. So where was he?

He swung his feet off of the bed and gasped at what he saw. His foot was green and had three toes on it. He kicked things aside as he hurried to find a mirror. He saw a desk with a lamp and gasped as he stared at his reflection in the reading lamp. He was green and definitely wasn't human. Was this some kind of prank? Wrestlers often liked to rib each other and play jokes on one another from time to time. Had Cena dressed him in some costume to throw him off?

A little worried now, Daniel ran out of the room and searched for a way out. He called for his fiancée and got no answer. He ran down the hallway to the living area and stopped as he heard voices. Following the sounds, he parted a curtain that led to a kitchen and found three others who looked just like he did.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. "How did I get in this place? Is this some kind of trick? Who are you guys?"

The one in the blue mask looked at Daniel and answered, "I'm John Cena, bitch. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Daniel Bryan, asshole," Daniel retorted. "Did you do this as some sort of prank to see if I'm worthy of your title? I'm so sick of people doing this to me! Nobody thinks I'm good enough, and they keep putting obstacles in my way!"

John held up his hands in self-defense. "Whoa, hold on a minute there, Daniel," he said. "I didn't put you up to anything. None of us know how we got here, and that's what we're trying to find out. And as for your title shot, you WILL get it. I'm a man of my word, and I always keep my promises."

"Okay, so who else is here?" Daniel asked him.

"Randy's over there in the red mask and Damien's the one in the purple mask," John answered.

"So none of you know how you got here?" asked Daniel.

"No we don't," Randy replied. "Now what the hell do you want for breakfast, Bryan? It's bad enough I've got to be their servant, now I have to serve some goat-faced freak."

'Hey, I am NOT a goat-faced freak!" Daniel yelled.

"You may not be one now, but you're still ugly," Randy retorted. "And instead of whining and moaning about getting a title shot, why don't you earn it like everyone else?"

"Oh, like you did?" Daniel retorted. "At least I don't go around stealing the glory from people who are more deserving of the title!"

"Hey, I won Money in the Bank fair and square!" Randy countered. "I just took advantage of an opportunity and it paid off. Now what do you want for breakfast?"

"Don't bother, I'll get it myself," Daniel said.

"The cereal is in the cupboard," John told him.

Daniel nodded and looked in the cupboard John had indicated. He took some Lucky Charms out and poured himself a bowl, adding in milk, too.

"It makes sense that you would pick that type of cereal," Damien snorted.

"Oh, shut up, you dumb know-it-all!" Daniel snapped.

"Okay, I think we need to discuss the possibilities of how we got here," John said once everyone had their breakfast.

"I think Daniel had something to do with it," Randy stated. "He's always complaining about things and it makes sense that he'd dress us up in turtle costumes and send us away to get us back."

"No! No! No!" Daniel yelled. "I had nothing to do with that! For all I know it was you, Randy!"

"It wasn't me!" Randy retorted.

"Okay, enough!" John roared. "None of us had anything to do with what happened. I say after breakfast, we look around and see exactly where we are and what we're dealing with here."

"An excellent suggestion, Mr. Cena," Damien praised him. "It seems that under your wannabe rapper exterior, you do have some intelligence there."

"Why, thank you, Damien," John replied, deciding to ignore the comment about being a wannabe rapper.

And so the Superstars continued eating breakfast, anxious to get to the bottom of what had happened. Then a yell startled them and they jumped to their feet.

"What the hell was that?" Randy asked.

"I don't know," John answered. "I didn't think anyone else was here."

Then they heard footsteps and gasped when the curtain parted and a giant rat was standing there. The Superstars stared at the rat and then at each other.

"Oh shit!" John cursed. They knew they were definitely in for it now.

22222

Michelangelo smiled as he devoured the pizza. Each time he ate some, more would appear for him out of thin air. None of his brothers were here and he had the place to himself. Ah, this was the life. If only he could have this happen more often. He continued eating the pizza until he was full and then soda appeared to quench his thirst. He drank some and then belched. Yep, this was definitely awesome.

Unfortunately, for Mikey, it was just a dream.

Mikey woke up, angry that his dream world wasn't real. Why did he have to get up now anyway? Couldn't he just sleep in a little longer? He looked around his room and saw that the walls were bare. Where were his posters? Where were his action figures? He looked on the floor and saw that it was clean. What had happened to all of his stuff? A moan beside him startled him, and he looked over to see a woman with dark hair sleeping next to him. Had he gotten drunk and ended up in a hotel room? No, that couldn't be true as Splinter didn't allow alcohol in the Lair. Mikey swung his feet over the edge of the bed and gasped as he looked down. He had five toes, and his skin was white and not green. Panicked, Mikey hurried to the bathroom mirror and looked at his reflection. He saw a face with a beard and long brown hair staring back at him. His panic faded as he recognized who he was.

"I'm Daniel Bryan," he whispered. "This is so awesome!" He looked around and spotted a bag that had to be his. After getting some clothes on, Mikey ran out of the hotel room and shouted, "This is totally radical!"

Three other Superstars swiveled in his direction at the sound of his voice, and Mikey stopped in his tracks as he spotted them. Then John Cena beckoned him over, and Mikey ran over to him right away.

"Dude, you're John Cena!" Mikey cried. "This is so cool!"

"Mikey, calm down," John ordered. "We don't need everyone hearing us."

"Okay," Mikey said and then paused. "Wait, how did you know my name?"

"I'm Leo," Leo said. "Raph is Randy and Donnie is Damien. We've somehow switched bodies with the WWE Superstars."

"And that means that the WWE Superstars are in our bodies," Don interjected.

Mikey's eyes lit up. "Dudes, this is so cool!" he cried. "Now I can prank The Shield. I've always wanted to do that."

"And while you're at it, why don't you prank the Wyatt's too?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Nah, they're too crazy," Mikey replied. "I'd rather prank The Shield. And when I get done, I'm gonna say, 'Believe in that, suckers!' It'll be so cool!"

"Mikey, you are NOT going to prank The Shield," Leo said sternly. "We need to get down to the restaurant and act like nothing's amiss until we figure out what we're going to do."

With this settled, the Turtles went to the elevators, but before they got there, another hotel door opened, and Vince McMahon stepped out. The Turtles were stunned to see him, but then they heard what he was saying.

"My sons!" he cried. "I must find my sons!"

The Turtles stared at one another in shock and then cried out, "Sensei?!"

A/N: Did I mention that Splinter is getting switched too? Yeah, he is and now we know who he switched with. So how is Vince McMahon going to handle this? Well, you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Master and Chairman

A/N: And here's the next chapter in my crossover. I swear, I'm having so much fun writing this, and I hope you're having just as much fun reading it. Now we're going to see how Vincent Kennedy McMahon is dealing with switching with a mutant rat. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your support means so much to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

Vince McMahon groaned as he opened his eyes. He definitely wasn't in the mood for any of this after not getting any love from his wife. He turned to glare at Linda and gasped as he didn't see her. Where the hell was she? He rubbed a hand over his face and felt fur on his face. Now that couldn't be right as he shaved all of the time because Linda always bitched about him being too hairy and looking ugly with a beard. He looked down at his hands and saw that they had claws on them.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demanded. He was dressed in a kimono instead of his usual WWE official boxers. This definitely wasn't his body. He parted the kimono and saw that there was no underwear underneath it. "Dammit, even this guy's grapefruits are bigger than mine!" Determined to get to the bottom of this, he exited his room and saw that he was in a different room with a bunch of weapons in rack against the wall. A grate above let in the sunlight, but Vince wasn't concerned about that. Where was he? He exited this second room and looked around him.

"Dammit, I want answers!" he roared. Then he paused as he heard voices.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. I didn't think anyone else was here."

Vince followed the sounds and parted a curtain to see four turtles in masks sitting at a table. The one in the blue mask stared at Vince and cursed, "Oh shit!"

"Who the hell are you, and why am I here?" Vince demanded.

The Turtle in the blue mask took charge. "I'm John Cena, bitch," he said. "This is Randy Orton, Damien Sandow, and Daniel Bryan." He pointed at each of them as he said their names. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Vince McMahon, dammit!" Vince yelled. "Now I want to know which of you did this to me! You'd better tell the truth or you'll be fired."

"None of us had anything to do with this," Randy replied. "We woke up and found ourselves here the same as you did. We're eating breakfast right now and once we're done, we're going to get to the bottom of this. Now if you want anything, I'd be happy to get it for you."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Oh, sure, you complain when we want breakfast, but as soon as you hear Vince McMahon is here, you automatically want to kiss his ass."

"I'm tired of your shit, Daniel, and you'd better shut up before I make you!" Randy threatened.

"All right, that's enough!" Vince roared. "Just eat your damn breakfast and shut the hell up. As for what I want, I want my beer and porn, so one of you is gonna have to get it for me."

"Oh, not that again, Vince," John groaned. "We already had the yearly beer and porn run a few weeks ago. Besides, we can't really go anywhere in our current states."

"Then you'll search this place until you find some beer and porn," Vince ordered. "And if you don't do what I say, you'll be fired on the spot!"

The Superstars looked at each other and immediately got up from the table to search the Lair. They searched the living area and found nothing. Then Randy searched his room and found a secret compartment that stashed what Vince was seeking.

"Sir, I found it!" he cried. "A secret compartment in my room has what you need!"

Vince ran into the room and grabbed the stack of porn magazines and some beer from the stashed refrigerator. "Yes, this is exactly what I need," he said. "Thank you, Randy. As a reward, you'll get a title shot with John Cena at Wrestlemania."

Daniel became outraged. "No! No! No!" he shouted. "John promised me a title shot! I deserve that title shot! You can't just take it away from me!"

"With all due respect, sir, I did promise Daniel a shot at the title," John added.

"Well, it's gonna have to wait until after you face Randy at Wrestlemania," Vince retorted. "And that's my final word."

Daniel looked as though he wanted to say something else but thought better of it and stormed back into the kitchen to finish his Lucky Charms. They certainly weren't giving him any luck this time.

"Now that that's settled, I'll be in my room enjoying some beer and porn," Vince declared. "The rest of you, finish your damn breakfast and then investigate this place. I want to know who the hell we're dealing with. Once you're done with that, report back to me and make sure you knock, too."

The other Superstars did as they were told, and Vince hurried back to his room, eager to get started on what was sure to be some awesome beer and porn. He popped the tab on the beer and took a swig before grabbing the first magazine and opening it to the first page.

"Oh, yeah, come to Papa."

22222

Splinter was exhausted after that last training session he'd made his sons go through. He probably shouldn't have done that, but he needed to keep his sons in line as a good master should. He prepared himself for the racket of noise his sons usually made in the morning and was startled to hear the sounds of traffic instead. What was going on? Their Lair was above a subway station, and they often heard the trains rumbling overhead but that was all they ever heard. He bolted upright and gasped as he looked down at himself. He had pale skin and a different body as well.

Then he heard someone moan, "Vince, stop making all that noise. I'm trying to get some sleep." He looked over and spotted a blonde woman lying next to him. Something definitely wasn't right. Had Michelangelo gotten a hold of his sake and spiked their drinks? If he had, Splinter was going to have a stern lecture and some randori in store for him. He swung his legs off of the bed and got ready to start the day. As he looked in the mirror he gasped to find the face of Vince McMahon staring back at him. Like three of his sons, Splinter enjoyed watching wrestling and knew who everyone was. How had he gotten in Vince's body though? After getting ready, he left the hotel room, determined to find his sons and get to the bottom of this.

"My sons!" he called "I must find my sons!"

He spotted four WWE Superstars near the elevators, and they all stared at him and gasped in unison, "Sensei?!"

Splinter was overjoyed. He had found his sons! He hurried over to them. "My sons, what is the meaning of this?" he demanded. "It appears we have switched bodies. Now, which one of you is which?"

"I'm Leonardo," the one who looked like John Cena said. "Raph's Randy Orton, Mikey is Daniel Bryan, and Donnie is Damien Sandow. I can't believe you're here, too, Sensei."

"Yes, it appears that I have been switched as well," Splinter replied. "Do you have any idea how this occurred, Donatello?"

"No, Sensei, I don't," Don answered. "It's illogically impossible for this to even happen to us."

"Okay, so we need to go to the restaurant and try and act as normal as possible," Leonardo said. "We'll have to figure out exactly what to do and how we got into this mess after breakfast. In the meantime, we can't give away who we really are and have to act like the people we've switched as. And, Mikey, you can't prank any of the members of The Shield either."

"Okay, okay, I won't," Michelangelo promised.

"Very well, then we will go and have breakfast," Splinter said. He led the way into the elevators and down to where the restaurant was. The Turtles and Splinter were going to eat together until Triple H called Splinter over to him.

"Hey, Vince, over here!" he called.

Splinter gave his sons a startled look. "Should I go over there?" he asked.

"Yeah, just act like Vince always does," Leonardo said. "You know how he acts, right?"

Splinter nodded. "Yes, I can pull this off, as you would say," he answered. "The rest of you just sit together and try and act as naturally as you can. We will sort out this mess later. And be careful, my sons."

"We will, Sensei," Leonardo promised.

Splinter approached Hunter and smiled. "Good morning, Hunter," he said. "Did you have a good sleep?"

"Yeah, Steph and I slept well, but we weren't sure if you did," Hunter replied. "People were talking about you coming out of your room and asking about your sons. Are you okay?"

Splinter forced a laugh. "Yeah, I'm fine," he answered. "I must have been sleepwalking again."

Hunter and Stephanie exchanged looks but said nothing more as a waitress came to take their orders. Then Hunter started talking about Wrestlemania and how awesome it was going to be. Splinter listened politely, though he was concerned about how he and his sons were going to get out of this mess and return to their rightful bodies.

A/N: So, I'm ending the chapter here. Now that everyone has been switched, it's going to be time to get down to business and investigate what has happened to everyone. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and have it up as soon as I can. Oh, and the beer and porn run thing is a reference to one of my favorite authors, Alkaholik and his infamous Grapefruits the Adventure series. You really should check it out. In the meantime, feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cell Phone Hijinks

A/N: And here's another chapter. I'm getting this faster than I thought I would, which is awesome because it means I'll be able to finish before the deadline I set myself. Thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouraging words have meant the world to me.

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I'm just borrowing them for my own amusement.

While Splinter was talking to Hunter and Stephanie, the Turtles managed to get a table all to themselves, which was a relief. Mikey and Leo thought for sure they'd have to sit with Brie and Nikki, but the two Divas came over and told them that they were going to sit with the other Divas instead. Leo and Mikey accepted this and were relieved they didn't have to join the two women. All of them had ordered their food and were wondering what to do next. Mikey was looking through Daniel's phone and saw his list of contacts. A wicked grin spread over his face as he saw that one of the contacts was Roman Reigns. Knowing it was too good to pass up, Mikey dialed the number.

"Hello?" Roman Reigns said.

Mikey smiled, pleased that Roman had picked up. "Hello, I'm looking for a Hugh last name Jass," he said.

"Hang on, let me check," Roman said. Then he stood up and yelled out, "Hugh Jass! Everybody, I'm looking for a Hugh Jass in this room!"

It was Hunter who called out, "Then go over to Brodus Clay! He's got a pretty huge ass!"

Brodus laughed and said, "Naw, bro, Tensai's ass is bigger than mine!"

Roman realized he'd been played and growled into the phone, "Daniel, is this you?"

"Uh maybe," Mikey answered.

"You're gonna pay for that one, Bryan," Roman growled. Then he took off and barreled right for Mikey. The Turtle let out a scream and started running away from the big man, who continued to chase him around the restaurant.

Leo sighed in frustration. "Only Mikey would think of something like that," he groaned.

Don's eyes lit up. "Hey, Leo, I just got an idea," he said. "Use your phone to call your T-Phone. Maybe we can get ahold of John Cena and get this mess sorted out."

"Good idea, Donnie," Leo praised him. He took out his cell phone and dialed his T-Phone. It rang for a beat until his own voice said, "Hello?"

"Hello, is this John Cena?" Leo asked.

"You bet your ass it is, bitch!" John answered. "Now why the fuck are you in my body?"

"I honestly don't know, but my name's Leonardo," Leo said. "You can call me Leo for short. We're trying to figure out why this happened to us. You don't have any leads?"

"No we don't," John answered. "We're sittin' here eatin' breakfast and Vince is in his room drinkin' beer and readin' some porn."

"Oh, crap, I forgot Raph had a secret stash," groaned Leo. "Okay, here's what we'll do. After the SmackDown tapings, you guys meet us in the alley between Houston and Delancey. Then we'll go over who we think may be behind this and go from there. Sound good?"

"Sounds great to me," John answered. "Maybe we can get this whole mess sorted out. Uh, you do know you guys have to wrestle tonight, right?"

"Yeah, it should be easy," Leo said. "We've watched you guys do it for years. How hard can it be?"

"You'll see how hard it is when you actually try it," John replied. "Okay, we'll see you then."

"Great," Leo said and hung up.

"So, what's going on?" Don asked.

"John's agreed to meet us and get this sorted out," Leo answered.

"That's great," Don said. "Now someone better help Mikey before he gets flattened."

Raph sighed. "I guess it's up to me," he groaned. He chased after Roman and Mikey and yelled, "Hey, Reigns, why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Reigns whirled around at Raph's retort and glared at him. "You should mind your own business, Orton," he growled. "Last I checked, you hated him just as much as the rest of us."

Raph was about to spill the beans about Mikey being his brother, but he caught himself just in time. "I don't, but it's not fair for you to go after him," he said. "Now lay off."

Instead, Reigns leveled Raph with a spear and glared at the fallen Turtle. Mikey started laughing until Reigns rounded on him and gave him a spear, too. Then he glared at the two Turtles and said, "Believe in The Shield." Tossing back his hair, he headed back to where Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose were sitting and celebrated his victory.

Mikey and Raph got up and made their way back to where Leo and Don were sitting.

"Man, that was brutal," Mikey complained.

"You should have thought about that before you prank called him," Leo lectured.

"Never mind that, what's up now?" Raph asked his brother.

"Don had the idea to call my T-Phone using John's cell phone," Leo began and explained the plan to Raph and Mikey. "After the show's over, we'll meet up with everyone and see if we can't get this mystery solved once and for all."

"Now that sounds like a plan," Raph agreed.

Then Mark Carrano, the head of Talent Relations, came up to their table. "Gentleman, I've been looking all over for you," he said. "The fans loved your tag match on RAW, so we've decided to have a rematch on SmackDown. Be ready."

The Turtles looked at each other after Mark left.

"This is gonna be so cool!" Mikey rejoiced. "We're gonna be WWE Superstars."

"Yeah, but there's one problem, Mikey," Donnie pointed out. "We don't know how to wrestle."

"Oh, come on, it can't be that hard," Raph said. "We'll just wing it."

Leo nodded. "I guess that's what we'll have to do," he said.

But little did the Turtles know just how hard it was going to be and that the match would be dubbed the worst match in WWE history according to the WWE Universe.

A/N: Okay, a bit of a short chapter but I did the best I could. Poor Mikey just doesn't learn. Now next will be the chapter where the Turtles will have to wrestle. I'm going to have so much fun with that one. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Ninja Moves and Bad Moods

A/N: Hey, sorry for the long delay. I had sinus problems and didn't feel like typing. However, my deadline is approaching fast, so I figured it'd be a good idea to get something out now. Whether I make it to said deadline remains to be seen, but if I don't, then the heck with it. I never should have even given myself that deadline. Way too much pressure. Anyway, thanks to all of those who have read and reviewed thus far. Your encouragement means a lot to me. Here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. The Turtles get to wrestle!

Disclaimer: TMNT and all related characters are property of Nickelodeon. WWE and all related characters are property of Vince McMahon. I'm just using them for my own amusement.

Today was the day they'd been waiting for. The Turtles were supposed to wrestle in front of a live audience. Leo really wanted to prepare for it, but the Turtles were kept busy with autograph signings and appearances, so they didn't have much time to discuss the match. All of them dealt with this as best they could though Mikey ate it up as he normally would do. He loved the admiration of the crowd and really wished that they could remain like this forever. Leo explained that it wouldn't be a good idea as their cover would be eventually blown. He was still worried about the match and how they were going to pull this off when they essentially didn't know how to wrestle. Sure, he'd sounded brave when talking to John, but in reality, he was terrified about this. If they had a bad match, what would the fans think?

After some appearances, the Turtles and Splinter were able to meet up briefly and talked about what they'd gone through. All of them were anxious about how they were going to pull this off and win over the WWE Universe.

"No sweat, bros," Mikey reassured them. "We've seen it on TV. How hard can doing wrestling moves be?"

"It takes a lot of practice to pull off those moves, Mikey," Leo pointed out. "It's not as easy as you would think."

"You worry too much, Leo," Raph scoffed. "I'm sure we'll be fine. We'll just wing it, and do our best to entertain the fans. That's what it's all about anyway."

"I just want you all to be careful, my sons," Splinter cautioned them. "This is not an easy thing for you to do, and I do not want any of you to injure the other while attempting these moves."

"We'll be careful, Sensei," Leo reassured him.

Then they parted ways for the rest of the day and promised to meet up again before the show so they could discuss their match and what would be needed to pull it off. Mikey and Leo met up with Nikki and Brie and ate lunch with them while Don went off by himself and Raph met up with Triple H because Hunter wanted to talk with him. All of them played their parts well, but they were sure it wasn't going to last long, and they wondered how the others were doing in their mutant bodies.

22222

Back at the Lair, the Superstars were amusing themselves as they liked. Randy was flipping through Raph's comic book collection, Daniel was trying out Mikey's nunchucks, John was flipping through the TV to see if anything good was on, Damien was exploring Don's lab, and Vince was still engrossed in his beloved beer and porn.

"Hey, John, check it out," Daniel said as he started swirling the nunchucks around. "You think Brie would like this?" After the words left his mouth, he hit himself in the head. "Ow!" he moaned. "Man, I almost had it!"

"I'd put those down if I were you, dawg," John told him. "We can't afford you havin' a concussion before Wrestlemania."

Daniel did as John asked figuring he was right. He settled on the couch next to John. "So, did you hear from the guy you switched bodies with?"

"Yeah we're gonna meet up after the show and get to the bottom of this," John said. "I haven't heard from him since, so maybe he's busy."

"Do you really think they can pull off wrestling in a match?" Daniel asked fearfully. "I mean, what if they botch it? We'll never be able to live it down."

"I guess we'll just have to go with the flow and just show them that even wrestlers have off days," John said. He wasn't that worried about the fans anyway as many of them either loved him or hated him. He had learned to just tune out the hateful ones and just joke around about it. But he knew Daniel was different than he was and didn't like it when people were hostile to him, even when he was supposed to be a heel.

"If they mess up the match, I'm going to make sure they pay," Randy threatened. "Can you believe this? This guy has some seriously messed up comics."

"And I'm sure they'll take that lying down," John retorted. "Give them some slack, man. It's not like they asked for this to happen to them."

"Oh, and I did?" Randy retorted. "They just better learn to wrestle and get it right. If they screw it up, then I'll no longer be the face of the WWE."

"I wasn't aware you were to begin with," Daniel replied.

"Don't you start in on me, Goat Boy!" Randy snarled.

Then Damien came out of the lab to see what the fuss was about. "This laboratory is amazing," he said. "You should really check out some of the ingenious inventions this mutant has come up with. I may have to ask him how he does it all."

"Are you serious? This mutant is not your friend, Damien," Randy told him. "If they screw up the match, our careers are over thanks to them. The best thing we can do is meet up with them, get this mess over with and back to our lives. But before that, I'll have my imposter pay the price for tarnishing the name of Randy Orton."

John laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that one, Randall," he said.

Vince came out of the dojo. "Dammit, what's all this ruckus about?" he demanded.

"Nothing, Vince," John replied. "Just havin' some friendly conversation."

"Have you figured out what the hell we're going to do next?" Vince asked him.

"Yeah, we'll meet with the others after the show is over and investigate this," John answered. "Hopefully, we can get this matter cleared up so we can go back to our lives."

"Well, it better pan out. And did you say those guys have to wrestle?"

John nodded. "Yep, they have to wrestle in a match."

"They'd better not screw it up, or there's gonna be hell to pay," Vince said. "Now keep it down so I can enjoy my porn in peace, and let me know when the show starts so we can watch it."

"I'll make sure to do that, Vince," John promised.

Vince wheeled around and headed back to Splinter's room, and the other Superstars sat down to watch some TV while they waited for SmackDown to begin.

22222

The Turtles and Splinter got to the arena on time before the show was due to start. They were able to meet and decided they would just watch the other wrestlers and copy their examples during their match and then improvise if they didn't know what else to do. The show started, and the Turtles sat back and watched, careful to observe exactly what the other Superstars had to do.

"Wow, that looks really complicated," Don commented. "I don't know if we'll be able to do this."

Leo put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Donnie," he reassured him. "We'll be fine."

The two hours seemed to go by quickly, and it no time at all, the Turtles had to wrestle. They entered the gorilla position where wrestlers usually waited for their music to hit and their cue to go out. All of them were dressed in their wrestling gear and were waiting to go out. Mikey was bouncing up and down, excited that he had the chance to do this. The outcome was supposed to be that Cena and Bryan were going to win, so they just had to end it on a good note. Then they were given a twist that at the end of the match, The Shield were supposed to come out and attack them and they had to go with whatever happened after that.

"The Time Is Now" hit, and Leo came out to a mix of cheers and boos. He did John's signature salute before running down the ramp and sliding into the ring. He was relieved that he at least had that part down perfectly. Then he waited for his brothers to come down, hoping they wouldn't do anything to blow their cover.

"Flight of the Valkyries" played next as Mikey came out. He did Daniel's signature entrance down the ramp, yelling, "Yes! Yes! Yes!" He basked in the fans' adoration of him and made his way into the ring. He even gave Leo a high five before standing on the turnbuckle and playing it up with the fans. He could have stayed there all day but a tap from Leo reminded him that he had a match to win, so he got down and waited for their opponents.

"The Hallelujah Chorus" played next as Don came down to the ring. Raph must have whispered some instructions to him on how he was supposed to act because Leo knew Don couldn't really act that arrogant in real life. Leo was relieved that Don was ignoring the fans and just making his way down to the ring. He entered and glared at his opponents as he waited for his ally to join him.

"Voices" played as Raph made his way to the ring. He really played the part well and convinced everyone that he was indeed Randy Orton. As he made his way to the ring he ignored the fans and then posed on the turnbuckle once he was inside doing Randy's signature pose.

The ref signaled for the bell to ring, and it was decided that Leo and Raph would start the match. They locked up and then Leo countered Raph's move and hit him in the stomach, making him double over before following that up with a punch. Raph retaliated with a few punches of his own and tried to get Leo in a headlock, which he countered with a basic throwing move. As Raph got to his feet, Leo performed a roundhouse kick, hitting Raph in the face.

"This is unusual," Michael Cole commented at the announcer's booth. "Since when does John Cena know a martial arts move?"

"Maybe he's been watching some movies, Michael," JBL replied.

Enraged, Raph got up and rushed at Leo, knocking him to the ground. He tagged in Donnie, hoping that Don would be able to finish him off. Don went for the pin, but Leo kicked out. Don was confused as to what to do next, so Leo began punching him repeatedly and whispered in Don's ear, "Retaliate against me." Don did as Leo asked, but he wasn't sure what else to do. He knocked Leo down with a kick of his own and tagged Raph back in.

The match continued with a mix of ninja moves and wrestling moves. The fans weren't happy at all and began chanting things like, "This is boring!" and "We want refunds!"

22222

Back at the Lair, the Superstars were watching the match and were stunned with what they were seeing. This definitely wasn't a good sign, especially when the fans started chanting their disapproval of how things were going.

"This is it," Randy moaned. "We're ruined. Our careers are over."

"I hate to agree with you, Randy, but you're right," John said. "Even I can't understand what these guys are tryin' to do."

"This is a disaster," Vince lamented. "What the hell am I gonna do now?"

22222

Back at the match, Leo had knocked Donnie down and tagged Mikey in after Mikey begged him to. Mikey pointed to the fans, got up on the turnbuckle and got ready to jump. He yelled, "Booyakasha!" as he jumped off and onto Don. Then he covered Don and got the win. His music played as Mikey got up and tried to get the fans with him, but they were disgusted and began booing and throwing trash into the ring.

At the announcer's table, Michael Cole and JBL were just as shocked as everyone else.

"That was a disaster," Cole said. "And what's that phrase Daniel Bryan was yelling? He's never said anything like that before."

"It sounded like a load of gibberish to me, Michael," JBL replied.

Suddenly, "Special Op" played as The Shield made their way into the ring. Don did his best to make peace, but Roman Reigns speared him for his troubles. Mikey was mad, and roundhouse kicked Seth Rollins in retaliation for what Roman did to Don. Dean Ambrose went for Mikey, but Leo interfered, kicking Dean right in the face. Roman speared Leo, too, and then Raph joined the fray, doing his best to knock the big man off his feet, but it didn't work. Seth came back and gave Raph a DDT for his trouble. Then they all advanced on Mikey.

"Uh, guys, can't we just call it a draw?" the orange clad Turtle begged. "I seriously didn't mean to prank call you. It was just a joke. I seriously think you guys are the coolest. So, truce?"

Roman shook his head and speared Mikey. Then, Dean and Seth lifted Mikey up while Roman did his signature roar, indicating that they were setting Mikey up for the Secret Service. They slammed Mikey to the mat and then stood over him, their fists joining together to promote their solidarity. "Believe in The Shield!" Seth yelled. Then they left the ring, satisfied with what they'd done.

22222

"I hope those guys are okay," John said. "Roman's spears really hurt."

"Who cares if they're okay?" Randy scoffed. "They ruined the match. They deserve what they got."

"Yeah, and since when do I say booyakasha?" Daniel scoffed. "That is so lame! Now the fans are gonna expect me to yell it when I jump off the turnbuckle."

"Hey it's not that bad of a word," John reassured him. "I kind of like it. Maybe you should use it."

"No! No! No!" Daniel yelled "I am NOT going to yell some phrase that sounds like some stoner made it up!"

"Perhaps we should just convene in the alley where our dopplegangers asked us to meet them," Damien suggested.

"We can't do anything until Leo calls me," John told him. "Then we make our move."

22222

Back at the arena, the Turtles were still recovering from the beating they'd taken from the Shield. Splinter met them backstage and was about to ask if they were okay when Hunter stormed up and he didn't look happy.

"What the hell was that?" he demanded. "I thought you guys were wrestlers. What the hell caused you to go out there and do what you just did?"

"We just wanted to do something different," Leo replied. "You know, spice things up a bit."

"By performing ninja moves?" Hunter scoffed. "That was the worst display I have ever seen. Vince, if you have any sense in you, you'll fire all of these guys."

"On the contrary, Hunter, I will not," Splinter replied. "These boys did as they were supposed to do and put on a good match."

"But the fans hated it!" Hunter protested. "You definitely have to admit it was a disaster."

"Yes, but you yourself have sometimes performed in subpar matches, Hunter," Splinter reminded him. "We all have off days and I am sure these boys will recover and put on a better match next time. I feel they did a fine job and accomplished what they set out to do."

"Whatever! " Hunter scoffed. "You do what you want, but I think they should be fired."

After Hunter left, Splinter turned to his sons. "Are you all right, my sons?" he asked.

"We'll live, Sensei," Leo replied. "We've been through worse than this."

"Yeah, but I can't wait to have my body back," Don added.

"Dudes, that was awesome!" Mikey gushed. "Well, except for the whole Shield thing. Those guys like to hold a grudge."

"Well, it didn't help that you played a prank on them, Mikey," Raph reminded him. "And what was with that yelling, too? You know Daniel Bryan doesn't say that."

"Hey, I've always wanted to do that so I did!" Mikey protested.

"Okay, enough arguing," Leo demanded. "Let's get showered and changed and get ready to meet John and the others."

22222

The Superstars waited until John's phone rang, indicating that Leo was calling him. John picked up and said, "Yeah?"

"John, it's Leo," Leo answered. "Did you watch the match?"

"We watched it and it sucked," John said. "You ready to get this mess cleaned up?"

"Yeah, we are," Leo said. "Meet us where we told you before. You know where that is?"

"I think we can find it," John replied. "Let's get this over with." He hung up and turned to the Superstars and Vince. "Okay that was Leo," he said. "Let's get this show on the road and get back to our bodies." He led the way out of the Lair and to the alley. It was finally time to get this mess over with and get back to where they belonged in their own bodies.

22222

"Okay, John said he'll meet us at the alley," Leo told his brothers. "Let's do this, boys."

"Aww, do we have to?" Mikey whined. "I kind of like being a human."

"Yes we do," Raph replied. "Move it, Shell Brain."

Leo led the way out of the arena and to the alley where they would meet the Superstars. If all went well, this ordeal would soon be a distant memory, and Leo and his brothers could go back to a normal life again as it should be.

A/N: And I'm going to end it here. Not the best ending but whatever. I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, but I'll try and have it up as soon as I can. Next chapter will be the fight between the Turtles, Superstars, and the Kraang. Feel free to leave a review and have a shelltastic day.


End file.
